


Full Time Daddy

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After care, Daddy!Kink, Daddy!Sam, Dom!Sam, Full Time D/s elements, Hand Jobs, Little!Gabriel, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Stoplight System, Sub!Gabriel, Talk of Spankings, safe wording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Gabriel take their bedroom activities to the next level- outside of their bedroom, and into every day life.





	Full Time Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE LOVELY K AND J who have supported me SO MUCH throughout my time here on tumblr/AO3. They commissioned this, and I'm so glad that they did. Thank you so much, you two <3

Gabriel stretched and turned over to nuzzle into Sam, not wanting to get out of bed just yet. Just a few more hours of cuddling and dozing with his mate. 

A low rumble in the chest Gabriel had his head pillowed on told the archangel that his human was awake, and he looked up at Sam. 

“Good morning, baby,” Sam murmured, reaching up and smoothing the soft golden hair out of Gabriel’s face. 

Gabriel smiled, nuzzling into the hand. “Morning, Daddy,” he mumbled. “Sleepy,” he added. 

“You’re feeling sleepy still? I’m not surprised, you rode me hard last night,” Sam teased lightly, and Gabriel flushed. 

Today marked the day they were going to bring their bedroom activities out and in the open, full time. They decided now was perfect- after all, Dean already had his freak out the one time he stumbled in on them fucking and Gabriel came, screaming for Daddy. 

“Want to go over the rules with me, baby boy?” Sam asked, sitting up slightly and taking Gabriel with him. 

“I safe word when I need to, I let you check in with me, always call you Daddy, always do what Daddy says even when I don’t like it,” Gabriel said quietly, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Good,” Sam praised quietly. “And if we’re in public?” 

“I can call you Sam in public,” Gabriel murmured. 

Sam smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head, making the archangel purr. “Tell me what your safe word is,” Sam urged gently. 

“It’s Loki, Daddy,” Gabriel murmured, feeling himself sink into his headspace. 

“Good, my beautiful boy,” Sam cooed, kissing all over Gabriel’s face. Gabriel giggled and tried to catch them, smiling when Sam’s plump lips met his sweetly. 

“Now, I’m going to go for my run,” Sam murmured. “If you want to sleep some more feel free to do so. I’ll wake you up for breakfast. Does that sound good?” 

Gabriel smiled sleepily. “Yes, Daddy.” 

“Alright,” Sam said, sliding out of bed nude. Gabriel appreciated the Adonis of his Daddy before snuggling deeper into the covers. Sam chuckled as he tucked Gabriel in tightly. “Sleep well, baby.” 

Gabriel smiled and turned his face upwards, asking wordlessly for a kiss. Sam smiled tenderly before leaning forward and giving Gabriel another sweet kiss. “Sleep, baby.”

 

Gabriel woke again to the shower running and he smiled and stretched happily before staying in bed, pretending he was asleep as the shower turned off and a low groan issued from the bathroom. 

He watched through lowered lashes as Sam came out in nothing but a threadbare towel loose around his hips. 

Sam rummaged around in his drawers, smirking to himself. He knew Gabriel wasn’t sleeping, he could tell by the way Gabriel wasn’t doing his little whistle-snore, but he had no intention of getting him out of bed just yet. 

Pulling his boxers and jeans on, he slid a loose T-Shirt on before he pulled out Gabriel’s favorite plug. He walked over to their bed and slid in behind Gabriel, kissing the back of his neck. 

Gabriel sighed and leaned into Sam. 

“I know my beautiful baby boy is awake,” Sam murmured softly, teasingly. 

Gabriel opened his eyes and looked back at Sam with a pleading sort of expression. “Daddy. . .” 

“I’m here, baby, gonna plug you up full so you can be such a good boy for me. Filthy little boy, wanting to always be full,” Sam breathed, nipping Gabriel’s ear. The archangel whined and squirmed. “Stay still, baby,” the hunter soothed. “Put that pretty ass in the air for me, Gabe.” 

Gabriel slowly moved to rest on his stomach, burying his face into the pillows and tucking his knees under and wide. The tip of his cock touched their fine silk sheets, and everything was on display. Including Gabriel’s pink, puffy hole. 

“So pretty for me, baby,” Sam cooed as he ran his thumb tenderly over the sensitive spot. “Did you clean yourself well last night?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Gabriel mumbled into the pillows. 

“Good boy,” Sam praised, pressing a few kisses over the plump and tempting ass of his angel. “Such a good little angel for me.” 

Gabriel mewled and squirmed, obviously trying to get Sam to go in a different direction. Laughing softly, Sam patted the top of Gabriel’s rear before pressing a kiss to his fluttering hole. “Greedy little boy,” Sam murmured. “Stay still and hold that position for me, baby.” 

“Okay Daddy. . . make it quick, Daddy,” Gabriel whimpered. 

“So needy already,” Sam purred, lubing up the plug. He knew that Gabriel may not need it, but he wasn’t going to go in without lube, no matter what.

The plug now covered in lube, Sam gently and slowly eased it into Gabriel’s hole, enjoying the whimpers and mewls that elicited out of the angel’s mouth and throat. 

“Like that, baby? Like it when I fuck your tight little hole with your plug?” Sam breathed, watching Gabriel’s skin turn pink in arousal and need and a fine line of sweat appearing on his forehead. 

“Daddy, please,” Gabriel whimpered. 

“Please what, baby boy?” Sam purred. “Use your words.” 

“Want your cock, Daddy, please,” Gabriel mewled, clutching the pillow under his head tightly. “Daddy, please, need your cock.” 

“Not now, baby,” Sam told him softly. “Later, if you’ve been good.” 

“I’ll be good, Daddy,” Gabriel promised, gasping softly as the plug finished its torturous journey and settled itself in Gabriel’s ass. 

Sam patted the top of the plug, smirking at the keen. “Go get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, baby boy,” he murmured. 

Gabriel groaned and wiggled his ass, earning a soft slap to it on either side. “Don’t dawdle, either,” Sam hummed, leaning down and kissing him. “Love you, baby.” 

“Love you too, Daddy,” Gabriel cooed with a smile, kissing Sam back and watching him leave. Getting up, he found a loose pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt that read  _ warning: will steal the boys from you.  _ Combing through his hair, he made his way into the kitchen, where Sam, Dean, and Cas were all sitting, drinking coffee and eating pancakes. He crawled onto the seat next to Sam, before transferring himself to Sam’s lap and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“There’s my baby boy,” Sam smiled, kissing the top of his head. “Ready for breakfast?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Gabriel hummed. 

Sam smiled and brought forth a plate for him, where the pancakes were arranged like Mickey Mouse and his ears, and he handed him a smallish container of strawberry syrup. “This is all you’re getting of the strawberry syrup, I don’t want you hyped up on all that sugar,” he said. “So use it wisely.” 

Gabriel pouted. “But Daddy,” he whined. 

“No, Gabe,” Sam chuckled, ruffling his hair. “Be a good boy.” 

Gabriel huffed, but did as he was told, listening to Sam, Dean, and Castiel talk about a current case. 

He did his best to conserve his syrup so that every single bite of pancake had the delicious taste of strawberries on it, and he managed to do most of them. The last half of his final pancake lacked the syrup, but he knew better than to ask Sam for more. 

Finished, he leaned into Sam as his mate took a long drink from his coffee. “Daddy?” 

“Finished, baby boy?” Sam asked, looking down and smiling at Gabriel’s cleaned plate. “Good, I’m so proud of you.” 

Castiel gave Gabriel an encouraging smile before looking up and catching Dean’s kiss. “I’m gonna head out to the garage, Baby needs a tune-up,” he said. “You two. . . why don’t you go research that case?” 

“Sure thing,” Sam said, excited to go to the library and research. Gabriel made a face, one that both Castiel and Sam laughed at before Sam scooped Gabriel up and rested him on his hip. “C’mon, baby boy, let’s go to the library.” 

“Okay, Daddy,” Gabriel sighed in resignation. Nothing was going to deter Sam from his precious library. 

 

Gabriel had decided to be a holy terror in the library. Shuffling papers around, doing an alternative alphabetizing system. . . anything to make Sam’s and Castiel’s lives more difficult while they did their research. 

Castiel simply took the pranks in stride, obviously used to his older brother’s mischief, but Sam wasn’t having it. 

“Gabriel!” Sam finally barked. “Set the library straight, or you’re going to get a sore bottom for your troubles.” 

Gabriel stopped from where he was making a garden grow out of one of the books, looking at Sam with wide eyes. He wouldn’t spank him in front of Castiel, would he?

“Interesting threat,” Castiel hummed, looking at Sam. “I wonder if that’ll work on Dean.” 

Sam snorted. “It might. I swear he and Gabriel shared a womb at one point.” He looked back at Gabriel. “I thought you were going to be a good boy for me today?” he asked softly. “Is this being a good boy?” 

Gabriel shook his head, the garden in the book wilting sadly. “No, Daddy,” he sighed. 

“Then please set the library back the way it’s supposed to,” Sam requested. “I don’t want to have to punish you.” 

“I personally think he’d benefit from a spanking,” Castiel hummed. “Otherwise he might get into other mischief.” 

Gabriel stared at the seraph. He didn’t. . . did he? 

“You think so, Cas?” Sam asked with a thoughtful stroke of his chin. 

“This is doing more than distracting you, Sam,” Castiel reminded him. “This is willful destruction of property. It would be a light one, but you’d have to let him know that the behavior is definitely not welcome. And it’s the library. We don’t try to destroy the library- unless you’re Dean.” 

“That’s true,” Sam agreed with a heavy sigh. “Put the book down, Gabriel.” 

“But Daddy!” Gabriel was scandalized. “I was gonna be good.” 

“You shouldn’t have done it in the first place, baby boy,” Sam said in a soft, stern tone. “Put the book down- without the flower garden- and come here.” 

“No!” Gabriel stamped his foot. 

“Gabriel.” Sam’s voice carried a warning note to it. “You better come here right now or you’re going to be in trouble, mister.” 

Gabriel whimpered and did as he was told and he walked over to Sam dejectedly, face burning. 

Sam tilted his face up and observed it. “What’s your color, Gabriel?” he asked softly. 

Gabriel didn’t answer, wasn’t sure  _ how  _ to answer. He knew that he’d be punished if he acted out, it wasn’t that. He  _ liked  _ the idea of being punished in public- it was one of his biggest kinks, actually- but he  _ didn’t  _ like the idea of Cas being the one suggesting Sam punishing him, when Sam was originally going to let him off with a warning. 

“Gabriel, give me a color, or I’m calling red for you,” Sam urged. 

“Yellow,” Gabriel squeaked.

Sam looked at Castiel. “Could you give us a few minutes?” he asked softly. 

“Of course,” Castiel stood up and left the library. 

Sam turned to Gabriel when the door closed. “Talk to me, baby,” he murmured. “Is it too much?” 

Gabriel shook his head. “I. . . I just didn’t like the fact that you went with Cas’ idea,” he mumbled. “Cassie isn’t my Daddy, you are.” 

“So it’s the fact that I decided to punish you at Cas’ urging instead of letting you off with a warning?” Sam confirmed. 

Gabriel nodded, scuffing his feet. “It’s dumb, I know,” he mumbled. 

“It’s not dumb, baby,” Sam soothed. “It’s completely valid. Cas isn’t a part of our relationship, nor of this dynamic in any way other than being an outsider, and you felt he was violating my authority.” 

Gabriel nodded, giving a lopsided smile. “How can you put what I’m feeling into such perfect wordage, Samsquatch?” he asked with a laugh. 

Sam chuckled and shrugged. “Thinking like you, I guess,” he said. “C’mere. Let’s cuddle for a bit. If you want to end for today, just let me know.” 

Gabriel nodded in understanding and climbed into Sam’s lap, nosing into him slightly with a happy sigh. “Will do, Samster.”

Sam chuckled as his lips grazed his temple. “Take as long as you need, angelfood.” 

Gabriel smiled at the nickname and cuddled into Sam, sighing softly. 

“Are you going to punish me if we resume?” Gabriel asked softly after a time. Sam had returned to researching. 

“I don’t think so,” Sam hummed idly. “It was kind of crass of me to take Cas’ advice when I know you better.” 

Gabriel chuckled and nosed into him. “Cassie remembers the good ol’ days in Heaven when I drove Mikey and Luci crazy. And Raphi.” 

Sam chuckled. “You? Drive your older brothers crazy?  _ Nah.  _ I can’t see it.” There was a twinkle in Sam’s eyes. 

Gabriel playfully shoved him before cuddling into him. “Meanie.” 

“I’m just teasing, Baberiel,” Sam grinned. 

Gabriel groaned. “That is the  _ worst  _ pun of my name I’ve ever heard,” he declared. 

“Naw, I’m sure there’s worse,” Sam said with a smile as he hugged Gabriel close. “Come to a decision?” 

Gabriel sighed. “Not really.” 

“Why don’t we stop for now, then,” Sam suggested, “And we can pick off in bed tonight? We’ll compromise.”

Gabriel beamed and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Sounds perfect to me.” 

“Good,” Sam hummed. “And we can try the full time thing again whenever you feel comfortable with it again.” 

Gabriel hugged Sam. “I ended up with the best, most loving, and most caring mate ever,” he said happily. “How did I end up so lucky?” 

Sam chuckled and turned his head to kiss Gabriel sweetly. “I don’t know baby, I think I’m the lucky one.” 

“Keep thinking that, Sammoose, doesn’t change the fact that I love you to the stars and back,” Gabriel hummed happily. 

Sam laughed softly. “I love you too, angel.” 

Gabriel beamed. 

 

Later that night, when they were in the safety of their bedroom, Sam and Gabriel resumed their roles. 

“Except for the library, you were very good for me,” Sam praised softly, covering Gabriel’s face with kisses. “Daddy’s proud of you, baby boy.” 

Gabriel beamed up at his mate. “Really, Daddy?” he asked almost shyly. 

“You even were able to tell Daddy when it got to be too much and when you needed a break,” Sam smiled. “Good little boys get rewards. Would you like a treat, baby?” 

“Yes, please, Daddy,” Gabriel squirmed against Sam, wondering what his treat was going to be. 

“What would you like it to be?” Sam murmured. “Would you like Daddy to suck your cock, or rim you?” 

Gabriel pouted, sticking out his lower lip in thought. On one hand, Sam’s mouth around his cock was a wonderful feeling, and one that he loved. On the other hand. . . it had been  _ so long  _ since Sam’s rimmed him, either open or so the point where Gabriel was cumming. 

“Rim me, please, Daddy,” he rutted against Sam’s thigh lightly. “Lick my little hole open.”

Sam groaned and swatted Gabriel’s ass. “Get undressed then, baby boy, and get on the bed. Face down, ass up.” 

Gabriel undressed quickly and was done in the position Sam requested. He spread his legs open, putting the plug he had worn all day on display. 

“Such a good little boy for me,” Sam cooed as he settled on the bed behind Gabriel, tapping the plug lightly. “Ready for your treat, baby boy?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Gabriel whimpered. 

Sam slowly began taking the plug out of Gabriel’s ass, lightly fucking him with it. Gabriel keened and whined as he felt the silicone fuck his hole even more open, open enough for Sam’s tongue to just slip in. . . 

“Daddy, please,” Gabriel begged. 

“Oh alright,” Sam huffed playfully. “I just love listening to the little moans that you make.” 

He withdrew the plug fully, admiring the gape of Gabriel’s hole before kitten licking around it, hearing his baby boy mewl and pant. The sheets crinkled underneath of them as Gabriel squirmed and clutched at them in a desperate plea to keep himself grounded. 

Sam didn’t want Gabriel grounded. He wanted him  _ wrecked. _

He slid his tongue inside before latching his lips around the puffy rim, giving a firm suck. 

“Daddy!” Gabriel gasped in surprise, before he became nearly incoherent. 

Sam smirked as he sucked a little, grabbing Gabriel’s ass and squeezing it harshly. The hole contracted around Sam’s tongue and a wail emitted from his baby boy. 

“Daddy, Daddy please,” Gabriel panted. 

Sam removed his mouth and smirked, still squeezing Gabriel’s ass. “Please what, baby boy?” he asked softly. 

“Can I cum, please, Daddy?” Gabriel was trying his damned hardest to hold back. 

Sam groaned. Gabriel asking him permission to cum never ceased to make him nearly blow his load right then and there. “Can you hold on just a moment longer, baby boy? Daddy wants to make a filthy mess of you,” he murmured. 

Gabriel whined and nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” 

“Roll over then, baby boy,” Sam said, undoing his jeans and shoving them off, cock springing forward. He was so glad that he hadn’t worn boxers today. But then again, he had thought they’d get to a more interesting idea later today, before Gabriel safeworded. No matter, because this works just as well. 

Gabriel rolled over, whimpering, cock heavy and purple on his stomach, smearing the golden curls with precum. 

Sam began stroking himself hard and fast, eyes slipping shut as Gabriel watched him with wide eyed fascination and adoration. “Daddy, please, want you to make me dirty, Daddy,” he whimpered. 

“Dirty little boy,” Sam said with all the affection in his voice he could muster. “Daddy’s close, baby boy, do you want it?” 

“Yes, Daddy, please!!” Gabriel really was desperate now, and the desperation and agony of not obtaining orgasm yet so prominent in his archangel’s voice is what pushed Sam over the edge, covering Gabriel in his release. 

Gabriel whined and moaned. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” he begged. 

“Cum for me, angel,” Sam cooed. “Cum for Daddy.” 

Gabriel came, right then and there, untouched, screaming his pleasure for all to hear. 

Sam knew tomorrow Dean was going to give him a bitchface of epic proportions, but he didn’t care. Right now, he was going to scoop Gabriel up in his arms, crooning soft tender words to him as the angel slumped against him. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Sam murmured as he carried him to the ensuite bathroom, where he had prepared a tub of warm water for the two of them. Shucking his jeans off the rest of the way, he stepped into the tub and sank down into it, holding Gabriel close while the angel purred and nosed at his neck, calming down from his high. 

Soon, golden eyes filled with sunshine blinked up at him, just as the water was turning from warm to cool, and Gabriel yawned. 

“Hey there, baby,” Sam hummed softly, brushing Gabriel’s hair out of his eyes. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” Gabriel hummed in reply, leaning into Sam. “Very good.” 

“That’s good,” Sam smiled, running his fingers through Gabriel’s head. “Ready for some sleep?” 

“Yes,” Gabriel said. He leaned up and kissed the corner of Sam’s mouth. “Love you. And thank you.” 

“You’re more than welcome,” Sam replied, kissing Gabriel properly. “And I love you too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Mrs_SimonTam_PHD


End file.
